Soul Eater: Totally (Not-So) Perfect Story Pack!
by KatKupcakezz
Summary: So this is just a bunch of stories that I've whipped up off of the top of my mind, and based off of a Role Play server that im on. Download if you like, leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Please Read..._

This Fanfiction is about a role play that the writer (me) is in, do not think that this actually happened in the Anime/Manga series of Soul Eater (TM), please do not complain that this didnt actually HAPPEN in the Anime/Manga series of Soul Eater (TM), and enjoy the story.

I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, for I am usually writing rough drafts and I am usually not talking right on the role play server. Please contact me if there is anything wrong, I will immediately fix it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I intend to. The only thing my friends and I own in this Fanfiction are our OC's and the current events that are happening. No original characters from the Anime/Manga series of Soul Eater (TM) are mine to own, and I most likely never will own them._

_Author's Personal Note..._

Sorry about that little part in the beggining, I was told to write it by mah friend. Anyway, sorry I havent had time to update my previous stories, I have been REALLY busy and Maka (my friend Lilly, who constantly cosplays as Maka Albarn, so I call her that) has been BEGGING me to make this series of stories. So what this story is going to be is that each chapter is going to be a little mini-event that has happened in the role play.

Shippings used in this Fanfiction:

Death the Kid x Elizabeth (Liz) Thompson

Soul Eater Evans x Maka Albarn

Black*Star x Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Okay, so if you guys are wondering about when this story is going to be updated, I will update it every single time I can. I want to put as little spelling and grammar mistakes as I can, just so you know, so it may time a little bit of time. I will attempt to post a schedule in which I will update every now and then, and it is going to be based on the times that I will update the story itself. Okay, enough of my blabbering, time to get on with the story.

_Story One: A Day at the Pool - The Ultimate Dive for Her?_

It was a rather beautiful day in Death City. The smiling sun was shining right down onto the cobblestone road, making it almost sparkle, and the DWMA was shining at its rooftops.

At Gallow's Manor, everybody was hanging out to have a small gathering, or as Soul Eater called it, a "Pool Party". Death the Kid was sitting by the pool with his face buried in his knees, having a small mental breakdown, because Black*Star and Soul were staring at Liz and Patty in their bikinis, floating around in the crystal clear water of the pool on their rafts. Liz's raft was a blow-up, see-thru rainbow float. Patty's, of course, was a "ducky-duck" raft.

Soul was staring directly at Liz. Not exactly at her face, but a bit below that. Well, more than a bit. He was looking at her breasts, which were barely covered by a small cyan string bikini top. Maka glared at Soul as he watched some blood drip from his nose. Black*Star was staring at Tsubaki, leaning on Liz's raft, talking to her about Black*Star's recent "Big Star" act at Death City's Seafood Resturant. Black*Star just _barely _got a view of Tsubaki's "cheeks", because her bikini bottom was a bit too loose.

Maka snuck up behind Soul with her book in hand. "Makaaa..."

"CHOP!"

Soul's eyes widened and he attempted to run from his technician's book hitting his head, but he had no other choice but to take it or go straight into the pool.

He rubbed his head. "Hey!" He snapped at Maka, "What was that for, ey? I'm a guy, its kind of a reflex when they are 'sticking out' like that."

"Well _I _personally think it's _disrespectful _to stare at girls like that. If you dont like my opinion, you're going to get punished for it," Maka said as she held up her book again. Soul flinched and walked inside, not daring to look at Liz again.

"Elizabeth!" Kid shot up and yelled across the pool.

Liz lifted her sunglasses and glared at Kid with narrow eyes. "Yes, what is it, Kid?"

Kid knew that stare that Liz had always given him when she was mad. He took a slight step back, but Liz didnt notice, because she was too busy staring at him. "Would you _please _go put a dress on or something! Soul and Black*Star over here are about to break their necks trying to look at you!"

Patty turned and looked at Kid. She giggled and said, "Sorry, Kiddo! Guess Soul and Black*Star have to deal with it! She aint EVER gettin' outta the water!"

Kid's face turned red with fury. He glared at Liz, attempting to frighten her enough so that she would listen to him.

"Yeah, she's right Kid. Im not getting out."

Kid's eyes widened. "Why! Liz, I'm trying to prevent people from being attracted to you!"

"That's the complete opposite of what I want." She slowly moved her sunglasses back down onto her face and began talking to Tsubaki once again.

Kid couldnt take it anymore, he had to stop Liz from making Soul and Black*Star throw a fit. But how? What could he do?

_Damnit..._ Kid thought, _How the hell am I supposed to convince her? I could atleast complain about symmetry or something... No. That's a horrible idea. Think, Kid, THINK!_

"Hey Tsubaki!" Black*Star called to her, "How about you get up here and have some food? I made some _nachos!_"

Tsubaki just looked at him and sighed. "Uh, Black*Star," She said nervously, "Im the one that made the nachos..."

"Eh, whatever! My point being, how about you come out of the water for a second?"

"Sure!" Tsubaki swam over to the edge and got up. Black*Star smirked and pointed to himself.

"Who wouldnt want to get out of the water for the one and only Black*Star?!" Tsubaki smiled and looked at him as she grabbed the big bowl of nachos. "Nobody, I guess!"

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she chased him around the yard. Soul was carrying her magazine, attempting to make her get in the water. He was laughing and stumbling, running along the grass, holding tightly onto the thin folded paper.

Suddenly everybody stopped what they were doing as they heard a splash.

Kid was _swimming _over to Liz, struggling and trying to keep himself above the water. Liz's eyes widened, and Patty just blushed and giggled loudly. Liz jumped into the water to grab Kid and pulled him up onto her raft, just to keep him from drowning.

"Kid!" Liz yelled with her face red of fury, "Why would you jump in the water like that! You cant swim!"

"Because," Kid said, a small blush spreading across his face, "I did it to come to you, Liz."

Liz's face turned red as the young Shinigami cupped her cheek with his hand.

"HEY!" Black*Star yelled, "GET A ROOM YOU TWO, IM TRYING TO ATTRACT ATTENTION TO THE ONE AND ONLY-"

He was interrupted by a book hitting his head.

_A/N..._

So, what did you think? Got a big old pile of KidLiz, ey? Hehe. Please review! I would really love it if you did!

PENIS!


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Read..._

This Fanfiction is about a role play that the writer (me) is in, do not think that this actually happened in the Anime/Manga series of Soul Eater (TM), please do not complain that this didnt actually HAPPEN in the Anime/Manga series of Soul Eater (TM), and enjoy the story.

I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, for I am usually writing rough drafts and I am usually not talking right on the role play server. Please contact me if there is anything wrong, I will immediately fix it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I intend to. The only thing my friends and I own in this Fanfiction are our OC's and the current events that are happening. No original characters from the Anime/Manga series of Soul Eater (TM) are mine to own, and I most likely never will own them._

_Author's Personal Note..._

Welcome back to Soul Eater: Totally (Not-So) Perfect Story Pack! I hope you all enjoyed the first story, now here comes a second one, here for the taking! Woohoo!

My new little transition thing for when it departs to another scene/character is this:

_**-S0UL-E4T3R-**_

Pretty nice, hm?

_Story Two: A Day in the Rain - Kid and Liz's Perfect Moment?_

Liz sat by the front window in Gallow's Manor, sighing and resting her chin in her hands. Patty sat next to her as well, playing with a miniature giraffe doll, stretching its neck and playing with its legs, making it look as if it were walking on its own.

Liz just stared out the window, watching the sky get darker and the sun quickly get covered up by dark rain clouds. As she watched raindrops slowly form and trickle onto the sidewalk, she heard footsteps upstairs. Standing up, she turned to Patty and said, "I'll be right back, dont move."

"Okay~! I'll be here!"

As Liz walked up the stairs, tightly gripping the railing, she thought to herself, _What could he be doing?_

She turned to the left and walked down the hallway to a set of iron double doors. As she opened them, she saw Kid, leaning over the balcony railing and letting the raindrops pour onto him.

"Kid?"

Kid turned around and saw her, wearing a long, white dress, as all three of them were planning to eat dinner at one of Death City's finest resturants.

He, however, was dressed in a black suit, similar to his original, but without the white trim stripes and the extra detail. All that was there besides the cuffs and the collar was the metallic skull tie that rested on his neck.

"Oh... hi Liz, I didnt think to see you up here."

"What are you doing out here? I heard you walk out here from downstairs."

Kid's eyes slightly widened, but quickly returned to normal. _She heard me? Hm, I didnt think my footsteps were that loud._

"I just came out here to..."

He didnt know what to say, nor did he know why he came out in the first place.

"To...?" Liz said, impatiently.

"I guess I came out here to just chill."

He stood up straight, revealing that he was actually taller than Liz.

"Oh wow, Kid," Liz said, looking up at him, "You've grown alot."

Kid smiled and moved closer to her. She wanted to take a step back, but she didnt. As Kid moved closer to her, she started stepping backwards, but she ran into the closed doors behind her.

As she backed up against the wall, Kid pressed his forehead against hers and his smile slightly widened.

"You want to know the real reason I'm out here, Liz?"

Liz's cheeks flushed red and she nodded slowly.

"I came out here to attempt to make a perfect moment."

Her eyes widened as she felt Kid's lips touch hers. He poured warmth into her, slowly moving his lips against hers, rubbing their tongues together. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes.

Liz was breathing slightly heavily, and she looked back into Kid's shimmering golden eyes. "W...What was that for...?"

"Liz..." He slightly closed his eyes and whispered into her ear.

"Because you're perfect... without being symmetrical."

He grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against the doors and began to kiss her again. This time, Liz didnt hesitate or resist at all. She began to return the kiss.

"Heehee~!"

Kid and Liz pulled back and looked around.

"Heeheehee~!"

Kid bent over the balcony to find Patty, glaring up at the two, giggling and waving her arms. "Dont swallow eachother!"

_A/N..._

Awesome, right? I've been reading some fanfictions myself, and I gotta say, you guys are pretty good at writing. Anyway, see you next chapter~!


End file.
